Lust Friend
Lust Friend is an eroge released by 62studio on April 21, 2019, and the sequel to Lust Grimm. The game is made in RPG Maker MV, unlike its predecessor. It continues to follow Magrut as the main character, who has once again entered a world dominated by Succubi. The game is available here. Story Note: The following section includes information from untranslated sources, and is subject to change. At the beginning of the game, Magrut finds himself again mysteriously transported to a world dominated by succubi. This time he has been brought here by Fess, a powerful succubus and a major villain in the previous game. She tells him that, if he helps her build a tower for her kind, she will return him to his former world. While exploring and gathering materials, Magrut encounters a human girl named Mea, who is also from another world. After gathering the materials for the first expansion to the tower, he also encounters a mysterious blonde-haired succubus called Shandilla, who teleports away after a short conversation. After getting all of the materials needed, Shandilla reappears and reveals that she's taken control of the tower, and dares Magrut and Fess to stop her. Magrut climbs the tower and defeats Shandilla, only for her to reveal that she was merely acting like the mastermind and Fess was simply a mind-controlled pawn. The one pulling the strings is Empress, the ruler of the succubi. Empress is working to stop the eventual destruction of the succubus world by absorbing the human world (which would make all the men food for succubi and transform the women into succubi). For this purpose, she had Magrut gather materials to get the power needed, and she also needs Magrut's body. She takes Magrut's body, killing him and forcibly closing the game. When the game is reopened and that save reloaded, Magrut ends up at the start of the game. However, the first enemy doesn't appear and Empress (through Fess) notices his reaction and deduces that he remembers previous events. She shows him the now-ruined Fess Town and explains how she has the power to rewind time, though this hasn't allowed her to stop the destruction on her own. Then Magrut ends up in the starting house with a now-free Fess. When Magrut return to the tower to confront Empress, there are two diverging paths depending on whether the player chooses to defeat or befriend her. If Empress is fought and defeated, Fess tells her that she doesn't have to do this alone and that they can work together to stop the future destruction. Suddenly, they sense the same kind of magic as in the bad future. Fess decides to send Magrut back to his world. Magrut reappears in his room, looks around briefly, and leaves. The credits roll, with the ruined Fess Town appearing again. Then there is a mysterious voice, talking about something that will happen the next time she and Magrut meet. Magrut reappears outside his house in Fess Town. If Empress is befriended, the events play out similarly to if she's fought, with Fess attempting to send Magrut back to his world. However, in this path he instead ends up in a strange dark space with Mea. Mea apologises, saying she wants to be with him more, and transforms into Lust Nightmare, the true final boss. Lust Nightmare says she was born from Mea's desire for friends, she brought Mea to the succubus world, but Mea still couldn't find friends here, and Mea is responsible for the destruction of the succubus world. Lust Nightmare says she'll destroy this world for good, mocks Magrut for trying to get along with succubi, and declares her intention to keep him with her forever. In the resulting fight, Magrut talks to Lust Nightmare until she transforms back into Mea, then hugs Mea. They have sex, then Mea thanks him for being her friend and bids him goodbye with a smile. As the credits roll, Magrut reappears near Fess and Empress. The succubus world is now safe. This is the true ending of the game. There is also an alternate bad ending. This is unlocked by defeating a large number of enemies to receive a special badge, which allows Magrut to permanently kill enemies. By killing every enemy in the game, the world map becomes distorted and Magrut must now defeat Dark Fess. If Dark Fess is defeated, the game closes. Reopening the game does not allow the player to do anything other than fight Dark Fess again. Gameplay For more detail, see the Gameplay article In general, the gameplay is similar to that of Lust Grimm. The player controls Magrut and can move around a 2D map to interact with people and objects. Enemies on the map will pursue the player and battle is initiated on contact. Battle is turn-based and revolves around making the enemy orgasm before they do the same to you. There are several notable differences from the previous game: *There is a day-night cycle that progresses in real time. This affects background lighting, enemy strength (enemies do increased damage at night) and whether or not certain enemies spawn. *There is also a cycle between four different colours of days, which proceeds in the order white -> yellow -> blue -> black. Some enemies or sidequests only appear on certain days. *For each battle, Magrut will be automatically be revived if his Vigor is reduced to 0, up to a maximum of two times. The first revival restores 50% of his Vigor, the second restores one-third. *The power of skills will increase the more the player uses them. *Enemies can now be defeated without attacking them through the new Conversation system. The player can use a variety of dialogue options to raise an enemy's opinion of them. By doing this enough they will trigger a "Friend Flag", which unlocks an option to end the battle. Winning in this method rewards the player with unique items, the ability complete certain sidequests, and is needed for the true ending. *Record Keeper Fairies no longer restore Magrut's Vigor and Energy when talked to. *Enemies appear in the Succubus House when befriended (whereas in Lust Grimm, this required specific items). *Bosses can be fought again immediately after being defeated for the first time (whereas in Lust Grimm, this required specific items). This is presumably to make it easier to befriend them. *The primary goal for the majority of the game is to gather materials for Fess Tower. Several other gameplay elements facilitate this: for example, befriending enemies increases the spawn rate of these materials. Gallery Fesse chibi.png|Fess, a major character in Lust Friend. Last Friend title screen.png|Title screen, after obtaining the true ending Trivia *''Lust Friend'' seems to have been inspired by Undertale, another video game that gives the player the option of befriending or killing enemies, with different endings depending on their choices. Category:Games